


Biting the Bullet

by AcidicMusings



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Gavin, Investigations, M/M, Slice of Life, sorta near death experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 21:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: “Whatever you fucking tin can. Just remind me why Fowler sent us to the middle of fucking nowhere.”“A dispute over some farmland,” Kay started. “A resident called and asked us to make to remove an android that is unwilling to leave their farmhouse. Our suspect is an PL600, it’s behavior has been described as hostile so take precaution.”“I’m always cautious,” Gavin said letting his head fall against the window.or, Gavin and RK900 investigate a case out in the countryside.





	Biting the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Meet Kay the RK900 (I am very, very bad at coming up with names lmao)

Gavin threaded a hand through his hair. Pizza or takeout tonight? He thought as he drowned out Kay’s lecture on how needs to be more proficient with his work. New day, new spiel. He tilted his head to watch Detroit’s skyscrapers give way to countryside.

“-ed, the least you can do is give me your attention.”

“Why? It’s nothing I haven’t heard before,” Gavin snorted. He watched as the RK900’s hands tightened on the wheel of the car causing his knuckles to whiten. The little break in the android’s facade made Gavin’s dick twitch.

“I wouldn’t have to keep repeating it, if my partner would be capable of keeping up.” Kay said sharply. Gavin can read between the words: stop fucking around.

But he won’t. Maybe he’s become a bit masochistic.

“Whatever you fucking tin can. Just remind me why Fowler sent us to the middle of fucking nowhere.”

“A dispute over some farmland,” Kay started. “A resident called and asked us to make to remove an android that is unwilling to leave their farmhouse. Our suspect is an PL600, it’s behavior has been described as hostile so take precaution.”

“I’m always cautious,” Gavin said letting his head fall against the window. He looked back to Kay. The android had ditched his old Cyberlife uniform for suits of cool tones. ~~He especially liked it when Kay would wear that ice blue tie that matched his eyes.~~

“...if you provide satisfactory performance perhaps there will be an award.”

“No shit?” Kay doesn’t say anything but Gavin swears he can see the edge of his lip turn upward for just a second.

―

It’s dusk when they get to the farmhouse. The house looked like it had seen better days. It’s windows were caked in grime, the paint was partially weathered off, and the porch was missing a couple boards. Behind it a large barn loomed that sent chills down his spine. Gavin felt as though he had stepped into a horror film. Gavin looked to his partner, “hard to believe that someone would fight over this piece of shit.”

“Your heart rate has gone up,” Kay said matter of factly. “Are you scared Detective Reed?”

Gavin shook his head at the joking tone in the others voice and resisted the urge to shove him. “Shut the hell up. Let’s split up, the faster we find the ‘droid the sooner we can leave.”

Kay paused, his LED blinked yellow in thought. “The house appears to be two stories. I’ll take the top floor. After we’re done with the house we’ll look at the barn together.”

Gavin nodded and followed Kay in. He exhaled a shaky breath and started looking around the den. It’s looks didn’t reflect its outside appearance; everything was orderly and clean. At its center was a large wood burning fire place, he bent down to inspect it. Fresh ashes- the android was here recently. He stood back up to come face-to-face with several black and white pictures adorning the overhang. “If only you could talk,” he said to them. A sense of foreboding washed over him; it felt as if there were eyes burning into the back of his neck. He slowly turned, but there was nothing. He cursed to himself, “stop scaring yourself, dumbass.”He shook his head and walked to the connecting kitchen. It was uncomfortably bare, not even a fridge magnet. Gavin wandered around the kitchen before opening the fridge to see bags of blue blood lining the shelves. “Bingo,” he whispered to himself. Once again, that uneasy feeling washed over him. There was a movement out of the corner of his eye. Before he could reach for his gun someone landed a heavy blow to his nose. “Fuck!” Gavin yelled as he stumbled back, reaching up to feel for blood. He heard the back-door slam shut as the android ran out. “Kay! He’s running!”

“Do not pursue!” Kay’s command went unheard, Gavin was already out the door and running after the android.

The PL600 made a beeline for the barn that looked like it came out of a horror movie. “Of fucking course,” Gavin swore under his breath. He paused at the entrance to take out his gun before heading in. Behind him he could faintly hear Kay’s heavy steps coming closer to back him up.

“Come out, you’re cornered,” Gavin called walking in further. Ahead he could see the PL600 backed against the wall and in his hand was a small handgun.

“Get off my property or I’ll shoot,” the android said and raised his gun towards Gavin. _Oh fuck me_ , he cursed to himself, reaching into his pocket to show his badge. 

“Put the gun down, you are under arrest for trespassing and the illegal possession of a weapon.”

Gavin never thought he’d be so relieved to hear Kay. The PL600 fixed his attention to the other android. “No, no! This is mine.” He protested.

“If you do not comply and put the gun down, I will be forced to subdue you,” Kay said icily. A spasm of irritation crossed the PL600’s face causing a muscle to jump in his jaw. His grip tightened on the gun as he moved it towards Kay. Gavin looked between the two androids, assessing the situation.

After a beat, Gavin does what anyone else would do- he bum rushes the android. He doesn’t get far before there’s a searing pain in his abdomen. The PL600 dropped the gun in shock. “I-I didn’t mean too,” he cried, his voice raising hysterically. While he’s babbling, Kay lurched forward, the skin on his hand retreating back to reveal white plastic. He clasped the PL600’s forearm and forcibly shut him down.

Gavin, I you have to sit up. I need to see if the bullet went through.”

“No, I can’t,” Gavin rasped, he twisted his hand in Kay’s shirt in an attempt to stop the android from moving him. A pained moan escaped his lips as Kay lifted him to feel for an exit wound.

“The bullet didn’t pass through, but from the amount of bleeding it didn’t hit your abdominal artery or vena cava.” Kay told the other as he pulled off his suit jacket to put pressure on the wound. The LED blinked yellow, “the estimated time of arrival for the ambulance is seven minu-“

“Please, please shut the fuck up,” Gavin slurred, starting to feel lightheaded. He can’t help but wonder if this all karma for all the times he fucked with androids. “Let m’ die in peace.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re not going to die. You have an 86% survival rate as long as the ambulance arrives on time,” the RK900 said almost comfortingly. Gavin felt his heart pound in his chest, there was that 14% chance that said he wouldn’t make it.

“Stay awake, four more minutes.”

“Fuckin’ awesome,” he hummed, letting his head loll back. Kay frowned as he felt Gavin’s clammy skin. He wrapped his free arm under Gavin’s knees to elevate his legs in an attempt to slow down the bleeding.

What comes next all blurs together. Gavin can faintly recall being taken from Kay’s hands and put onto a stretcher. When he finally comes to he’s alone in a hospital room. Gavin winced as he sat himself up and pulled down the blankets to take a look at his abdomen. His fingers moved deftly to peel away the bandages. “I guess I’m no longer pretty,” he joked to himself as he stared down at the sutures.

“Beauty is subjective,” Kay said from his place in the doorway, making Gavin jerk his hands back in surprise. The android closed the distance between them and started to fix his bandages. “Bullet tore through your small intestinal and lodged itself in your stomach. You’re going to sore so I would suggest laying back.”

Gavin sighed and let Kay pull the blanket back over him, “and here I thought you and the other plastic prick would be celebrating my absence. Why are you here?”

“To lose you at this point in time would be a... disadvantage. Anyways you were the one who was begging for me not to leave you when the paramedics came.” His hand is now on Gavin’s chest right over his heart. Oh, he’s wearing the tie that Gavin likes.

“I call bullshit,” he mumbled as he leaned up towards the other. Kay smiled and pulled away to Gavin’s dismay. _Fuckin’ tease_ , Gavin sighed in exasperation and fell back into the bed.

Kay reached into his into his inner coat pocket and handed him over a pink card with _GET WELL SOON!_ plastered on the front. “The department got you a card,” He said watching Gavin look it over. Inside was a several well wishes, even one from Hank.

“Connor buy this?”

“How can you tell?”

“Anderson signed it,” he snorted and placed the card on the bedside table. “You didn’t sign it though.”

“I don’t need to for you to that you’re expected to make a fast recovery,” Kay said as he took a seat on the bed. “Maybe some initiative will help.”

“Initiative?”

Kay wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and leaned down, pressing a chaste kiss onto Gavin’s lips. Before the android could pull away Gavin grabbed him by the tie, keeping him in place. The hand at the back of his neck tightened almost painfully, but Gavin didn’t care. He kept kissing Kay until he had to come back up for air.

“That’s one hell of an initiative.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly really nice to write. I like the leeway of writing this ship. Should I write a followup to this? let me know.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even to leave me prompts


End file.
